eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 6/28
The evening began with the group making their way to Neyford. Upon arriving, they found an incredibly small town that preferred the quiet life away from the hustle and bustle of Thalstead. The town has a small general store, a fortune teller tent, a small gathering place for farmers and traders and a few miscellaneous homes. It doesn't even have an inn. The trader that the group saved takes them to the general store, which is run by a man named Ored, an older gentleman with a grey beard and bland clothing. The store is almost all sold out of general goods, and Ored has a small stash of special items. The group talks to Ored, and finds out they he helps the local farmers by connecting them with traders going to Thalstead. He explains that he is a simple man who doesn't like trouble. When he learns that his friend was attacked (and saved from) bandits, he isn't really sure what to make of the situation. He explains that Neyford is such a small town, so out of the way, and without anything of real value that they have never really had to deal with bandits. Thalstead occasionally had a guard swing through the town, but he never saw anyone get arrested. During the conversation, Monashe is able to tell that Ored is distracted by something, but he is not sure with what. Beorn slips outside to investigate, and he finds a young man searching through maps and documents, making a list of something. Ored mentions that 2 weeks back, a bald man in orange robes gave him a note and gemstone, and asked for the note to be delivered to Dragus. Ored was initially reluctant, but when the bald man took care of an issue Ored was having, Ored agreed to help him. Ored's wife, Norah, volunteered to go. She was anxious to get out for a bit, and Ored's son, Orinthe, was needed to stay and help around the shop. Norah would normally take 1 week to do the trip if she was rushing, so Ored was concerned but not panicing. The group entertains the idea of going to find Norah since they are on their way to Dragus. Ored doesn't have much money, but he offers either 1 ritual scroll for info on Norah, or 2 ritual scrolls and 200g if she is in trouble and the group helps her get back to Neyford. Monashe tries to coax more money out of him, but he is reluctant since his wife might be taking her time to sight-see, so he isn't even sure if she is in trouble. Meanwhile, the man Beorn is spying on begins collecting a specific kit of tools, and heads off into the nearby woods. Beorn follows, but is stealthy enough to not be seen. Khaelis agrees to look for Norah for 2 scrolls (a scroll of fool's gold and a scroll of calm emotions) and 200g. The group leaves the general store, and a tall slender woman comes out of the fortune teller hut and wants to tell the group their fortune. Monashe and Geistsabel attempt to follow Beorn, while the rest of the group goes in to hear thier fortune. The fortune teller resides in a purple tent with lots of trinkets and knick knacks hanging around. She wants to read their palms, and based on their fortune they will pay her for more readings. She attempts to read Klon's hand, but screams as soon as they touch. The same thing happens with Khaelis. Everyone buy Aeowyn leaves, and Aeowyn stays to hear her fortune. The fortune teller gives Aeowyn a private reading. Aeowyn then tells the group that the fortune teller's name was Visemeon, and warned her that Dragus is dangerous and the leadership there may have changed recently. Klon, Khaelis, Erevan and Aeowyn set off towards Dragus, and reach the base of a switchback trail and make camp. Meanwhile, Monashe catches up with Beorn following who they presume to be Orinthe. He is trying to stay hidden in the trees, but also making his way towards the switchbacks. Once he is out in the open, Beorn sneaks up on him and interrogates him. He learns that Orinthe is not really trained for this sort of thing, but was freaking out about his mom and had decided that he needed to do something. Beorn takes his gear and sends him home. The group sleeps for the evening, and sets off up the switchbacks. Beorn is very close to springing a trap, but he was just off and the group is ambushed by 3 tieflings and 2 elves. They are able to defeat the raid, and even capture one of the elves named Keel. Keel is about to be killed by Monashe, but Beorn is able to learn that they were hired by someone in Dragus to capture people traveling and bring them back to Dragus. He doesn't know the name, but agrees to point them out if they take him to Dragus... <----------- Previous Session [[Story 7/8|Next Session ----------------->]]